Zaag
Zaag is an Orsimer found in a basement of Dragonstar Caravan Company in Evermore. Interactions Conflicted Emotions Assist Zaag in fulfilling a contract for Arnitole in Silaseli Ruins. Dialogue "Nothing down here's in the right place! You know what that means? It just means more dumb-dung I got to deal with before I can get out of here." :Where are you going? "Caravan contract job east of here in those of Ayleid ruins—Silaseli they call the place. Some mage out there wants an armed escort and I'm the only one available to go. I can't stand dealing with mages, especially when it's just me." ::You need some help? "By Mauloch, yes. I could use a partner on this one. Like I said, the pickup's out in the Silaseli Ruins. Meet me out there and we'll make some coin together." :::I'll meet you at the Silaseli ruins then. "I'll see you out at those old ruins, partner. If I ever get done straightening out all this garbage, that is." Meeting her at the ruins: "What in Mauloch's name took you so long? You think I got time to sit on my arse out here? This job's hit a major snag, and I need your help!" :What's the problem? "It's the damn mage, of course. I told you—working for them always gives me a headache, and this one's a real piece of work. I got here, and the stupid mage … well, you better just see for yourself. Follow me." Near iron Arnitole: "Can you believe this? The fool's turned himself into iron! It's like a practical joke. I keep expecting my boss to step out from behind a rock and tell me he just wanted to see how I'd react. I'd carry the bastard if he wasn't so damn heavy." :Why did he turn himself into iron? "To stop me from taking him away! Said some stupid drivel about emotions. If there's one thing I have more than magic, it's emotions. Can you just deal with this for me? I can't even think at this point." ::I'll talk to him and see what I can do. After helping with the mage's problem: "So when I saw you go down for a nap, I decided this partnership was over. I certainly didn't think you were doing your part. Then the mage suddenly stands up and says he's ready to go, and that I have you to thank for it. Is that true?" :I did help him regain control of his emotions. "All right. All right. I don't need to hear any more. I'm not going to pretend I understand any of this, and I don't really want to. Here's your half of the payment. I'll make sure the mage gets safely to his destination." Quotes *''"It's easier to show you than to try to explain. Let's keep moving."'' – Before reaching the mage *''"If you'll sort all this dung-talk out, you don't even have to do the escort. I'll just do it myself. I'll still give you half the coin, of course. Anything to avoid dealing with this myself."'' – Before speaking to mage *''"I can't believe this! You're just going to lie down and take a nap …?"'' – Upon entering the dreamstate *''"I thought for a minute he would start making sense now … but I was wrong."'' – After bringing Arnitole together *''"Next time I get handed a contract with the words mage, magus, wizard, spell or anything even remotely magic-related, I'm just going to quit."'' – After the quest Appearances * Category:Online: Females Category:Online: Orsimer Category:Online: Evermore Characters Category:Online: Bangkorai Characters Category:Online: Quest Givers